heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Channels Policy
We have several Public and Private channels available on game for you to be able to join. This is the write-up for the policies on how they are governed and how to join them. How to Join a Channel To join a channel one types addcom =channelname. Syntax is important, for the channelname has to exactly match what is listed or it will not work. off is used to temporarily leave a channel and not be spammed by comments, useful when one is in RP or idle. on is how one returns to a channel. To permanently (until readding) leave a channel one does delcom To list all channels that you are joined to you type comlist. To list all channels that are publically available to join you type @clist. Channels and Guildlines General list and guidelines for public channels and expected etiquette. Public You should be automatically joined to the Public channel upon bit creation. The Public channel is for general chit-chat and conversations. It is not for finding Roleplay (that would be the Roleplay channel). It has a strict spoiler-free policy, so if you want to talk about the latest movie or episode of Agents of SHIELD, this isn't the place to do it. We have a general PG-13 rule for the Public channel, so no excessive profanity, sex talk, or posting of NSFW links. Other than that? Anything goes. The Public channel, it should go without saying, is an OOC channel. Anything said on that channel is you, not your character. :) Roleplay The Roleplay channel is for seeking out roleplay scenes and limited discussion of TPs (Tiny Plots). It isn't intended for long conversations (those get spammy and often disrupt RP), those are better suited to be taken to Public. Like Public, it should automatically be joined upon character creation but it's possible it may not have been. The Roleplay channel is strictly PG/PG-13. No profanity or posting of links of any sort. It is also considered OOC. Media You have to manually join the Media channel. Media is a spoiler-friendly channel for discussing movies and TV shows, usually comic book related. Discussions that include spoilers, links, etc., are welcomed here. Comics You have to manually join the Comics channel. Comics is a spoiler-friendly channel for discussing comic books. This includes whatever floppies just came out this past Wednesday, to trades a decade old or more. Discussions that include spoilers, links, etc., are welcomed here. XXX You have to manually join the XXX channel. XXX is for NSFW conversations, including posting links of that nature, frank discussion of sex and sexuality, whatever. There are NO rules on this channel regarding link posting (except obviously not to post viruses or illegal stuff) and profanity. If you're easily offended then staff suggests you do not join this channel. It is also a (fairly) judgment-free zone. Whatever someone says here (unless it's illegal, because seriously, if you admit to having CP/post a link of that nature or something equally bad, we will report you so fast your head will spin) is to be taken with a huge dollop of 'who gives a damn'. Don't be a dick. This is an OOC channel. Obviously. IC Team Channels Each team (but not necessarily every organization) will have an IC channel. Anything said on the channel is considered ICly communication via their teams variant of comm links. As such, tone may be conveyed on this channel but actions may not be, as this is voice comms only. OOC Team Channels Each team or organization will have an OOC channel for coordinating scenes out-of-character and just general chit-chat within the players in the organization or team. These channels are subject to the same PG-13 rules as the Public channel. Category:Policy